


[Cake!Clef/Fork!Kondraki]Overdose

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, cake&fork
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord





	[Cake!Clef/Fork!Kondraki]Overdose

【一】

　　Kondraki的一生裡得到過各式各樣的評價，關於他的飲食習慣從還小的時候開始主要是『不挑食』、『很好養』以及『盤子裡不喜歡吃的都可以給他』。  
　　然而他們不知道這一切只是因為所有的食物對Kondraki來說只有口感的差異，並沒有氣味，攝取食物對他來說不過是為了生存而必須進行的事情，看著他人會因為食物的種類、性質而喜悅或抱怨對他來說都是相當難以體會的事。  
　　即使是這樣子的他也依然活到了今天，並成為人人敬畏的Site-17的研究主管。  
　　這樣子的他並不明白他的人生將會因為遇上那個總是令他厭惡的同事，那個身上總是散發出甜膩得令人窒息的香味的傢伙而發生什麼樣的變化。

　　一開始是因為一滴血。

　　時常在處事態度上起衝突的他們並沒有少打過架，有那麼一次他舔舐手背上綻開的傷口時他嚐到了『氣味』，那感覺就像空腹喝下一杯烈酒那樣令他全身為之一震，然而他的第一個反應是懷疑自己可能是吸血鬼還是啥的，他立即拿起手邊的劍在自己身上割開新的傷口，然而這次流出來的鮮血並沒有給他帶來同樣的感受。  
　　所以那到底是因為誰的血？呼之欲出的答案比他曾經接手過的研究都還要令他難以置信。

　　他極欲得到解答，秉持著科學家應有的態度他收集了很多樣本，各種物種、各種人種，然而沒有任何一滴血嚐起來是那樣的，現在只剩下最後一件事要做了。

 

　　在基金會的記錄上被編為239-B的事件裡他得到了機會，當他扛起Clef並加速逃跑的時候他感受到腎上腺素飆升得比過去任何一個時刻都還要高，並不只是因為要逃離戰場，更是因為這令他厭惡的氣味此時就近在咫尺，並使他的腸子蠕動著要求進食。  
　　進食？因為這個人？自己到底是有什麼毛病？！  
　　他的心臟跳得有如心悸發作般隨時可能要衝破他的胸腔，即使是在把Clef交給醫療人員處置後依然也沒有要停下的意思。  
　　『為什麼不？』『為什麼不！？』  
　　內心的聲音，來自本能的聲音呼喚著。  
　　他坐在Clef的病床邊，顫抖的執起他昏迷中的同事垂放在身側吊著點滴的手，牙齒從柔軟的虎口處陷了下去。

 

　　「……雖然我不是沒想過，不過我還是很意外竟然會是你，Kondraki。」Clef揉了揉剛才猛力揮拳還有些疼的指關節，上面的牙印深得還在冒血，他把手伸給緊急處理小組消毒傷口的時候，手上拿個冰敷袋還壓在自己左側臉的Kondraki眼睛眨也不眨的盯著他的手瞧的模樣讓他忍不住笑意。「我以前讀過相關的資料，也知道這個世界上依然有概率會出現像我們這樣的人，不過我總覺得那些悲慘結局並不是我的命運，你能理解嗎？」  
　　「什麼……意思？」Kondraki待其他人都離開後才接下話題，不過他沒打算再靠近Clef免得像剛才那樣失控。  
　　「我說啊，比起像狩獵那樣享受一頓飽足，你難道不想過著每天飯後都有美味點心的生活嗎？如此一來我們依然可以是彼此的對手、互相看不順眼的好同事，基金會也不用把一個突發型的食人症患者打上編號收容起來。」Clef笑著，一如既往胸有成竹的計算著利害。  
　　「……你想從我這裡得到些什麼？」Kondraki當然知道他這惡名昭彰的同事絕對不可能心血來潮大發慈悲，這傢伙絕對不做賠本生意的。  
　　「我剛好想養條狗，大型的。」Clef邊說邊拆開才剛被包紮好的傷口，紗布沾著新結的痂撕下來之後血又開始泊泊流出。「我是個好飼主，只要你別把我咬死的話我會記得定時給你放飯，而且會給你比你想要的還多，如何？」  
　　「…………」  
　　Kondraki一言不發，他猶豫了一下子以後總算是踏出腳步，單膝跪在病床邊接受了這甜美的血。  
　　這是為他的第一餐。

 

 

 

 

 

【二】

　　Clef一向是個很有自知之明的人，畢竟以他如此招人厭的個性要能夠不被人挾怨報復，有自知之明是很重要的，畢竟知己知彼百戰百勝嘛。  
　　當他還被稱為Ukelele特工的時候他發現自己正好是某種極罕見體質，並不是指現實扭曲能力，應該說比較接近天生的獵物而不是獵手，老實說這讓他沮喪了幾秒鐘。  
　　之後他就看開了，反正等他的獵手出現時，肯定會帶給他很多樂子。

 

　　「這麼說來我還沒能好好了解你呢。」他們的第一次約會是在站點的咖啡廳，Clef一點都不在乎自己的體型叫來了塊鮮奶油草莓蛋糕和黑咖啡，Kondraki點了最普通的三明治配柳橙汁。

　　「所以我在你眼中是怎麼樣的？一塊會走路的蛋糕？」Clef拿起叉子劃開純白的鮮奶油，蛋糕體被這一下分成兩半後Clef並不選擇任何一半，而是撈起歪向一邊的草莓放進嘴裡。  
　　「……類似。」Kondraki咬了口三明治，咀嚼的過程他很努力讓自己不要把注意力集中在 Clef的手指或是嘴唇上，對他來說不管什麼東西吃起來都是一樣的，酸甜苦鹹雖然分得出來卻沒有偏好。  
　　而此刻沾在Clef嘴角的那點鮮奶油令他心煩意亂。

　　「那來試試看吧？」Clef把叉子放進嘴裡，以唾液浸潤後刺入多餘的鮮奶油中翻攪，再挖起拌得稀爛的白色糜狀物舉到Kondraki面前，那眼神和笑容都在催促他吃下去。  
　　「……」Kondraki思忖著這有如情侶互相餵食般的行為發生在他們倆中年男性身上看在其他人眼中不知道又是什麼光景，然而那氣味誘使他含住了那根叉子。  
　　鮮奶油在他口中依然只是有甜味的油膩物體，其中卻參雜某種毒品般令他上癮的東西，他已經吞嚥下去了卻還不肯張開嘴。  
　　「…Konny，放開我的小叉子。」Clef看著Kondraki那越發不對勁的模樣覺得還是該收斂些，儘管這種玩火的行徑即使重來一次他還是會做的。  
　　Kondraki鬆了口，卻抓住Clef拿著叉子的右手並對著Clef的手指準備再次──  
　　「Kondraki！」Clef這下總算是喚回了他的理智，值得慶幸的是因為他們平常豎立的形象，每個聽見他這一聲大喊的同事們並不多管閒事的看過去，而是能盡量離暴風眼越遠越好。

　　Clef正在走回他宿舍的路上，他努力把自己的惱怒繼續隱藏在微笑中，他當然對於Kondraki如此容易失控感到惱怒，不過更多還是對於自己不經思考的舉動。  
　　更令他心裡窩火的是留在咖啡廳還來不及吃完的蛋糕，以及從剛才就一言不發一路亦步亦趨跟著他走的Kondraki。  
　　「……生氣了？」  
　　Clef在門口停下腳步，看著平時肆無忌憚的研究主管此時因為生怕惹自己的食物生氣而表現出這副模樣，這反差大得令他想笑出聲。  
　　他打開門讓Kondraki進了他在Site-17的住處。

　　Clef在他脖子上掛了項圈，鎖扣喀擦一聲密合得恰到好處，長長的牽繩另一端執在Clef的手裡。  
　　「…這是做什麼的？」明明只是條項圈而已，然而其象徵的身分地位還是讓Kondraki的內心感到抗拒。  
　　「這是個儀式，Kondraki」Clef不迴避目光的與他對視著，眼神中看不出任何一絲玩笑的意味。「從現在開始只有戴上項圈或是我叫你Konny的時候才會餵你。」  
　　「……」  
　　「明白了嗎？」  
　　「…明白。」  
　　「很好，那我們先從簡單一點的開始。」Clef興味盎然地看著難得如此聽話的研究主管，能這樣玩弄他的機會竟然如此輕易地落在自己手裡，又怎麼能不好好把握呢？「狗是四肢著地的生物吧？所以？」  
　　「…………」Kondraki掙扎了一會，最後還是緩緩跪下，並把雙手往前撐在地上以配合Clef的喜好。  
　　「做得很好，我會給你獎勵的。」Clef彎身去順了順Kondraki的頭髮，雖然調教的第一步已經跨過了，不過對於這個覬覦他血肉的對象該謹慎些，這個道理他還是明白。  
　　Clef蹲下好與他的寵物平視，手搭在Kondraki的下頷上，並不是像情侶那樣的手勢，而是逗弄寵物時會用的那種。  
　　他透過親吻將自己的唾液渡了過去。

　　Kondraki貪婪的汲取著那口腔裡所能夠產生的液體，那些比剛才都更加濃郁、飽滿而充實的撫慰著他的食慾和味蕾，那柔軟的唇、富有彈性的舌頭讓他的呼吸急促起來。  
　　然而還不夠。  
　　「…冷靜點，親愛的、我的舌頭都快被你咬下來了。」Clef壓著Kondraki的肩膀好阻止他想抬起前肢的意圖，費了點力捏著Kondraki的顎關節才終於讓他鬆口。  
　　還不能太快。

　　「Konny，你必須知道的是即使你我其中一個人死去，這份來自靈魂深處的『食慾』也不會停下，然而如果我先死的話這世界上可沒有第二塊蛋糕是留給你的。」Clef把食指伸進Kondraki的嘴裡一顆一顆的數著那些隨時都想把他的指頭咬斷咀嚼的牙齒，他讓Kondraki含著他的手指汲取他皮膚的氣味，敏感的觸覺神經末梢被濕潤的舌掃過讓人心癢難耐，不過接下來的那些並不是今天就要做的事，玩夠了的Clef抽出自己的手指。「平時在他人面前表現得收斂點，不乖的話我可是很嚴厲的。」  
　　Clef解開項圈，讓Kondraki出去後他們二人仍然得過著與先前無異的日子，只是多了一個小秘密而已。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【三】

　　他們維繫著穩定的日子，直到有次兩人被派去前線的情報蒐集任務回來。

　　Kondraki感覺得到Clef很不高興，這次除了項圈以外連嘴套都被戴上了。

　　「趴下，Konny。」Kondraki這次才剛跪下來就被Clef往背上踢了一腳又重重踩下，項圈被牽繩拉得死緊讓他仰起頭來，出於對氧氣缺乏的本能恐懼，他死命的扯著項圈，而牽繩在Clef手裡被纂得更緊了。「這是你沒忍住的懲罰，白天的時候你這傢伙到底在想什麼？你舔下去了？讓他們發現以後你想等他們把我的肉一塊一塊切下來裝進盤子放在你面前看你的吃相嗎？啊！？」  
　　Clef的鞋跟又在Kondraki的背上擰了兩下，直到他發現Kondraki沒因為疼痛發出悶哼的原因是脖子被勒得太緊的時候他才想起來要在Kondraki窒息以前鬆手。  
　　「……咳、咳咳…」Kondraki好不容易得到自由的肺部因為太急於得到新鮮的空氣而引起咳嗽。「…Clef、我──呃！！」  
　　Clef再一次用力踩下去，這次是踩在Kondraki的手背上。  
　　「你說錯了，這種時候你應該叫我『主人』。」Clef扯了下牽繩。「回答呢？」  
　　Kondraki意識得到這個關係將會走向什麼樣的方向，抗拒的心在動搖著，最後他艱澀的把那個稱謂擠出口中：「……主、人…」  
　　「很好，道歉呢？」  
　　「………………」  
　　這次換得了比之前更久的沉默，不過Clef相當有耐心的等待著。

　　「…主人，對不起……」Kondraki覺得此時自己的臉已經因為羞憤而紅得快滴出血來，卻隱隱能感覺到某種禁忌的興奮感。  
　　已經無法回頭了。

　　「看在初犯的份上這次就這樣算了，再有下次的話以後除了我鞋子上的灰塵以外你什麼都吃不到。」Clef抬腳移開，讓他起身後Clef滿意的揉了揉Kondraki那頭凌亂的還帶著汗水的頭髮，並替他解開了嘴套。「明白了嗎？」  
　　「…明白。」

　　Clef當然知道Kondraki能做到這種程度已經很好了，該給點特別的才行，稍微思索了一下以後他臉上泛起笑容。  
　　「看在你這麼聽話的份上這次就好好獎勵你吧。」  
　　他拎著牽繩把Kondraki帶去床邊，先捧著臉頰給了一個比較有技巧的吻把今天的量餵足以後Clef解開自己的褲子，暴露出汗味、男性的氣味和半勃起的性器。  
　　「像你舔我手指的時候那樣，不過別讓牙齒碰到，可以嗎？」Clef不是沒想過失去理智的Kondraki可能會做出什麼事情來，不過手指都給他舔這麼多回了指節還是一個都沒少，總之他想試試，就跟那些腦袋有問題想跟自家寵物發生性行為的蠢貨一樣。  
　　「…………」對於從來沒想過跟同性發生關係的Kondraki來說此刻Clef指令他做的事情無疑是在挑戰他的底線。  
　　但是那是Clef。

　　Clef身上的氣味在此處更加豐沛的誘惑著他，比起手指、比起胸口、比起脖頸甚至比起口唇都更加濃郁的氣味催促他把Clef的性器前端放入口中，並強行忍下咬下去的衝動以不純熟的技術吞吐起來。  
　　「…就是這樣，做得很好、Konny…」Clef的手梳開Kondraki因為汗水而貼在前額的頭髮並撫向後頸，看Kondraki喉結滑動的模樣就知道那些前液都被一滴不漏的吞下去了。「對、那裡可以再多一點…哈、…再…」  
　　Clef仔細的教導著，他教導他的獵食者該如何一次一小口的吃掉他，這樣的刺激感彌補了Kondraki技術上的生疏讓Clef還是得以把精液洩在那張嘴裡。  
　　「哈、……」Clef喘著氣，Kondraki把嘴裡的都吞下去以後還是那樣仔細地舔過各個部位的模樣讓他忍不住想笑。「…如何？好吃嗎？」  
　　Kondraki沒有回應他，只是繼續專注地舔過疲軟下來的性器和囊袋，舌尖掃過囊袋後面會陰的部分，一股慾望驅使著他的行為。  
　　也想在這個人身上留下自己的氣味。

　　「…唔！」Kondraki抓著Clef的大腿根部把他掀翻在床上，Clef發出一聲悶哼還來不及反應的時候Kondraki已經分開他的臀瓣，並舔舐起那每次受到刺激時都會一陣收縮的穴口，老實說Clef並不討厭被舔後面，甚至可以說是會因此覺得舒服，不過這不代表他就接受接下來會發生的事情。  
　　Kondraki勃起的性器抵在入口處磨蹭幾下以後開始一點一點的挺入他體內。  
　　「Konny⋯！⋯聽話、Konny、⋯嘶⋯⋯！」前戲不充足的情況下Clef痛得快逼出淚來，狂野的玩法他不是沒玩過，不過這種連適應的空間都不給就直接進來的情況下要他放鬆簡直比什麼都難，Kondraki的影子壟罩在他身上，在吻去因為疼痛而泌出的淚液以後就開始抽插起來。「…Konny──！」  
　　硬挺的肉刃在體內蠻橫的衝撞著，Clef知道已經出血了，那些血在此時貢獻了些許薄弱的潤滑效果，然而依然痛得他直罵髒話。  
　　Kondraki碩大的性器在抽插時帶給他的快感被疼痛覆蓋，然而此時顯然完全失去理智的狀態下不管Clef發出怎樣的叫喊都停不下來。  
　　Clef的聲音停下了。

　　Kondraki的性器挺入的深度撞擊得令他失神，不過從脖頸處傳來被撕咬的疼痛立刻又讓他清醒過來，那完全不是調情的力道頓時讓Clef起了危機感。  
　　「Kondraki……！」他想抬起腳用膝蓋把人架開，沒用，只得用上扭打時的技巧用手臂和身體扣著Kondraki的重心翻過身來跨騎在Kondraki的身上，再用手肘照著他的臉狠狠架一個拐子。「……你清醒點！」  
　　他們兩人筋疲力竭的喘著氣，Clef把Kondraki的項圈解開後顫顫巍巍的從Kondraki身上移開自己的身體。  
　　「…我們還在關係的狀態下，沒有我允許的事情你是不能做的。」Clef檢視了一下剛才造成的傷口，沒有連皮膚一起扯下來是不幸中的大幸。  
　　「Clef、我……」  
　　「滾出去，現在。」沒有留給Kondraki任何道歉或辯解的機會，Clef以極其冷淡的音調說出了命令句，直到Kondraki整理好自己的衣物走出門前Clef都未曾再看他一眼。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【四】

　　已經一個星期過去了。  
　　除了工作上的接觸以外Clef對他基本上是避不見面，然而每一次進食飲水時都令他想起Clef的氣味、Clef的血嚐在他口中時是何等的甜美，平凡的日常幾乎已經成為折磨。  
　　此時他卻陷入用工作轉移注意力的也無法解決的處境。  
　　他的痛苦根源在他工作時就在眼前晃來晃去，這簡直能讓他發瘋。

　　「沒別的事情就請盡快滾出我的辦公室，Alto Clef。」Kondraki不耐煩的說道，那股充滿誘惑的甜味已經讓他拿著筆的手在報告書上簽字時必須花費很大的力氣才不致於發抖。  
　　一隻翠綠色的蝴蝶緩緩飛到Clef的肩膀上。  
　　「看來你的小蟲子不是這麼想的。」Clef一如既往的笑著。「今天的話、晚上？嗯……算了。」  
　　「就晚上。」Kondraki迴避著Clef的視線吐出字句，他一點都不想知道Clef那傢伙此時是什麼樣的表情，但是他還是聞得到Clef的氣味正在靠近他。  
　　「我會等你的，Konny。」那聲稱呼讓Kondraki全身為之一震，身體僵硬得有如一條毒蛇正沿著他的腿往上爬。  
　　Clef總算是離開以後Kondraki努力維持的表象完全瓦解了，他往後靠讓身體陷在椅背裡喘著氣。  
　　一向對食物沒什麼欲求的他此刻無比需要櫃子裡那瓶波本威士忌。

 

　　Clef的房門沒有鎖，在Kondraki開門進入的時候房間的主人正背對著門口坐在椅子上把玩著手上的項圈。  
　　「……」Kondraki一言不發的走向他，隨後Clef就感覺到那顆頭顱的重量落在自己的肩膀上，以及那汲取自己身上氣味的呼吸聲。  
　　「上次的帳還沒算呢，收斂點。」Clef調整了下項圈的鬆緊度給他戴上。「自己到我面前來，用爬的。」  
　　「……」Kondraki生怕再次惹Clef不開心，他離開Clef的肩窩以膝蓋和手掌著地移動到Clef的面前等待他的下一個指令。  
　　「畢竟上次發生了那樣的事，不好好懲罰一下不行呢。」Clef看著Kondraki僵住身體的模樣忍不住笑出聲。「那麼就讓你舔我的腳趾吧，做得好的話就原諒你，怎麼樣？」  
　　「…………」Kondraki看著Clef交疊起雙腿舉在他面前的那隻腳，他以行動代替了回答將腳上的皮鞋和襪子脫下，捧著腳掌從腳踝的部分下口，收斂了輕咬的力道沿著腳背舔過去留下濕亮的水痕，最後把Clef的腳趾放進口中舔舐、吸吮時舌頭時不時的掃過趾縫和腳底讓Clef有些發癢，不過更多還是因為Kondraki那副順從又充滿情慾意味的姿態而起了反應。  
　　「可以了，做得很好呢Konny。」Clef摸了摸Kondraki的頭髮讓他停下動作並抬起頭與他對視，他拉著牽繩讓Kondraki起身與他接吻，隔了許久再次嚐到Clef的味道令Kondraki全身都在顫抖，卻因為生怕自己失控而不敢太過放縱的模樣讓Clef忍不住捉弄的意圖更加肆意的摟著Kondraki的脖子並伸出舌頭與他交纏。  
　　這個吻不知道持續了多久，鬆口後即使兩人都還在喘著氣Kondraki還是不肯放過Clef嘴角的唾液一點一滴地舔掉。  
　　「……還想要別的嗎？」Clef問道。「體液的部分都可以。」  
　　「…………」Kondraki嚥了口口水，目光從Clef的脖子漸漸下移又徘徊上來，張開嘴卻又在發出聲音前閉上卻止不住加速的心跳。  
　　「你不說的話我又怎麼知道呢？」  
　　「…Clef…………主、主人……」Kondraki在Clef帶著責備的目光下生硬的改變了稱呼。「…我想要你的、你的…………」  
　　「不逗你玩了，」Clef看著Kondraki頭越垂越低的窘迫模樣忍不住笑意，他伸手揉亂了Kondraki的頭髮。「想要就自己來吧？」

　　Clef看著Kondraki得非常努力讓自己冷靜下來才有辦法好好解開他的皮帶、拉下拉鍊，在Kondraki準備張嘴含入以前他說道：「我有說要餵的是你上面這張嘴嗎？」  
　　他拉緊了牽繩對著無法反抗的Kondraki繼續說道：「把褲子脫了去床上趴好，親愛的。」  
　　一時間Kondraki對著那張柴郡貓般充滿惡意的笑臉無法作出除了點頭以外的任何回應。

 

　　Kondraki覺得此刻自己像頭正等著被幹的母狗一樣下半身赤裸的趴在床上，他聽得見Clef在他身後移動時發出衣物摩擦的聲音，卻不敢回頭看他在做什麼。  
　　「自己把屁股分開一點如何？」  
　　「……唔、…」Kondraki把雙手往後伸分開臀瓣，隨後Clef的手指帶著冰涼黏滑的液體進入他體內，並在裡面撫弄、搔過他的敏感點，一陣一陣刺激如電流般竄上讓他的軀體時不時地顫抖，就連把自己屁股掰開的手都逐漸失去力氣，卻因為沒有得到Clef的允許而只能繼續放在那裡，只能讓自己的臉埋入柔軟的枕頭中得到些許支撐。  
　　而Kondraki這副模樣看在Clef眼裡無疑就像個撅著屁股期待被他操的婊子，完成擴張以後他毫不客氣的長驅直入，從剛進入開始Kondraki就繃緊身體發出那樣混雜著快感與疼痛的壓抑的哀鳴聲，每當他更加推進，Kondraki的聲音就被急促的呼吸打亂得越發支離破碎，就連那雙手扯著身下床單的模樣都令他滿意極了。

　　「……我從來沒想過你也會發出這種婊子般的呻吟。」還沒等Kondraki緩過氣來，Clef的手就扶著他的肩膀開始挺動，沒被設計用於性行為的甬道被Clef的陰莖填得密實，從一開始的不適隨著抽插而逐漸變成令人難以自拔的快感。  
　　「嗯⋯⋯！⋯哈啊、⋯啊⋯Clef——！」他濕潤的眼眶裡盛滿著生理性的淚液，Clef身上的味道因為性而更加強烈，充塞他的味覺讓他感到渴望。  
　　「你又叫錯了、Konny……呃、」Clef把自己的左手伸到他面前，Kondraki無法克制的對著厚實的拇指根部咬下，血肉被撕咬的疼痛讓Clef發出一聲悶哼。「…別咬斷，我還得拿槍。」  
　　Kondraki的呻吟因為啃咬著Clef的手腕而含糊不清，滲出的血被咀嚼、被舔舐、被吞嚥，在Kondraki的嘴邊弄得一蹋糊塗。  
　　Clef覺得這模樣像極了咬著牛皮骨啃的狗般令人喜愛，如果這根牛皮骨不是他的手的話會更好。  
　　鮮紅色柔軟又有彈性的舌頭一遍一遍的舔舐過冒血的傷口，這副模樣伴隨著Kondraki每次被插入時都會發出的那聲細小的抽泣般的聲響讓他忍不住把精液灌入Kondraki的體內，拔出來的時候馬眼和不斷收縮的穴口之間牽出一道銀絲。  
　　「Konny、把我的手放開，該來把這些舔乾淨了。」Clef讓Kondraki鬆了口，看著他緩緩挪動著發痠僵硬的大腿把身體轉過來，腿間還沒射精的勃起隨著他的動作晃動，看著Kondraki朦朧的眼神令他忍不住想玩弄一番的意圖。「既然你還沒射的話，就一邊自慰一邊舔吧？」  
　　「…唔、…………」比起再對Clef使用那令他的臉羞恥得發燙的稱謂或是與自己的食慾掙扎，Kondraki順從的俯身舔舐Clef才剛射完精的性器，並套弄起自己的硬挺，性慾的氣味充塞他的口中，而Clef的手獎勵般的撫過他的頭髮讓他更加賣力的把臉埋進Clef的恥毛間繼續這樣的行為。  
　　被Clef注視著做這樣的事情。

　　在他吻著、舔舐著Clef的下腹時身體一僵的停下動作射了精，一滴眼淚在喘息間無意識的滑過臉頰，在得以落下前就被Clef抹去。  
　　Kondraki筋疲力竭的癱軟了身體。

　　他看著手掌上的齒痕和眼神朦朧的Kondraki，思忖著這樣子與快感連結的制約到底能維持多久呢？無論如何，他的確是找到了很不錯的樂子。  
　　Clef吻了下Kondraki的耳尖，心滿意足的笑了。  
【五】

　　那皮鞋扣在光滑的地板上所發出的聲響他不欲耗費任何的心神就能夠認得出來。  
　　「Clef你沒事來這裡幹嘛？」他連眼都沒有抬起來瞧一眼，就直接叫了站在門口的男子的姓名。  
　　「心血來潮？」Clef聳了聳肩，那皮鞋扣在地上的聲音離辦公桌越來越近，他就該在地板上鋪上地毯的，現在這聲音聽著特別令人心煩。  
　　他拎起桌上那瓶波本威士忌瞧了瞧，一屁股倚在辦公桌前遮去了大半光線，這讓Kondraki不得不抬起頭看著這名不速之客。  
　　「你喜歡波本威士忌？」他隨興地問道：「我怎麼以前不知道？」  
　　「我沒有何謂喜歡或不喜歡。」辦公室的主人盡量保持冷靜，他可不想在這裡跟誰起衝突。  
　　「明明有比這更好的威士忌，還是你就喜歡波本桶的味道？」  
　　「你知道我吃不出味道。」  
　　「那你喝什麼酒？」Clef笑道，把玩著手中的瓶子，裡頭還裝有一半的金黃液體。  
　　「去你的，要你管啊！」他憤怒地站了起來，大力的槌了桌子，甚至差點把那酒杯中的酒液給灑了出來。

　　就見那戴著寬邊帽的男子露出笑容後隨手拎起筆筒中的美工刀，朝著自己的指尖一劃而過，一道鮮紅色的血絲在指尖上浮現出來。  
　　血液的香味頓時瀰漫在空氣中，讓Kondraki不禁咽了口口水，那喉結前後起伏的樣子加深了男子的笑意。他把血滴滴入金黃的威士忌中，這並沒有改變分毫，依舊是如金秋般的燦金黃色。  
　　「你這樣就會知道自己喝的是多劣質的東西。」他笑了笑道，然後把酒瓶扣回桌上，揮了揮手逕自把站點主管及那杯威士忌留在辦公室中。  
　　看著眼前金黃色的酒液，Kondrakic還是沒能熬過心中的掙扎，他顫抖的手握住了冰冷的酒杯，但這也沒有喚回他的理智絲毫半點。

　　酒液沾上舌尖，滑過舌根進入他的食道再到翻攪著的胃袋，還有緊接著衝上來的酒氣，他這才知道自己喝的究竟是什麼，他被嗆得差點咳出淚來。  
　　「媽的！」緊握雙拳，他的聲音哽在喉嚨卻還是忍不住罵道：「媽的，為什麼要讓我知道我喝了什麼！」

 

　　Alto Clef一聲不響地離開了。

　　沒有郵件、沒有預告，甚至在搭乘站點間的交通班機乘客名單都沒有那傢伙的名字。  
　　他們畢竟都是基金會的員工，偶爾出點需要隱蔽性的差很正常，只是他正被手頭上的工作忙得焦頭爛額，Clef足足半個月沒出現在他眼前，慣於被餵養的舌根開始發澀時他才發現這件事。

　　他去了一趟Clef在Site-17的住處，留下的只有桌上的一張字條。  
　　『早餐在冰箱裡，親愛的，省著點吃』  
　　Kondraki在冰箱只發現了一袋五百毫升的輸血用血袋，標準的兩單位的全血，已經放得血漿和血球分層成兩個顏色。  
　　Kondraki將紙條翻到了背面。  
　　『吃飯的時候記得戴項圈，愛你』  
　　他把紙條撕個粉碎用馬桶沖走，拿出那包血袋。  
　　他看了眼放在櫃子上的項圈猶豫了幾秒，嘖了聲還是將它拿了起來塞進外套口袋裡。

──  
　　一個季節過去了，他把Clef的血稀釋在波本威士忌裡喝下去的日子早就到了一個極限，已經知道Clef嚐起來是什麼味道的身體、已經被馴服的身體無時無刻都在渴求著他曾經餵給他的一點一滴。  
　　有些過程雖然令他既羞恥又痛苦，然而習慣了再失去卻又讓他更加痛苦。

　　不論是進食的時候、飲水的時候、自慰的時候，都會令他想起Clef過分甜膩的氣味和聲音，而在Clef留下的最後一點都被消磨殆盡之後，若不是權充安慰劑的波本威士忌裡的酒精成分緩和著他的理智，他覺得自己可以提著西洋劍屠殺整個站點裡那些辦事不力的傢伙們。  
　　到底是哪個傢伙把Alto Clef派去鬼知道什麼地方這麼久的！？

──  
　　Clef終於再次踏入Site-17，理論上不該間隔這麼久的，他並不是不知道一個好的飼主應該遵守自己的承諾，然而當兩方都為同一個保密度極高的組織工作時你很難去避免這種事情發生，  
　　管他的。

　　Clef按照標準作業程序提交了所有的表格和報告，預約了被他延期很久的心理評估，等到終於能舒服的回到自己在Site-17的宿舍，看到櫃子上遺留的牽繩才想起來他忘了什麼。  
　　他忘記去看他的狗還記不記得他了。

──  
　　滑開站點研究主管辦公室那扇理當上鎖的門時他有過很多設想，不過當他在辦公椅上發現醉得不省人事的Kondraki時那些推測都被拋諸腦後。  
　　「Kondraki…醒醒。」Clef晃了晃把全身的重量都靠在椅背上的人，並沒有得到回答，只是自己的手被Kondraki抓住移到嘴邊，被伸出的舌頭舔舐，如此溫順的模樣讓Clef愣住了。  
　　「……Konny、項圈呢？」Clef看著Kondraki從來不可能扣到最上面的那顆襯衫扣子，解開以後露出那條眼熟的黑色的皮革，儘管是鬆開的還是讓Clef一陣心癢難耐。  
　　他把項圈扣上發出熟悉的『喀』一聲，這微不足道的聲響卻吵醒了Kondraki，Clef分不清他們是誰先把對方拉向彼此才擁吻在一起。

　　「⋯呼唔、唔⋯⋯！」Kondraki的牙齒撕咬著Clef的舌尖和下唇，剛甦醒的眼神迷離得沒有真實感，Clef任由他汲取自己的唾液和裂開的嘴唇滴下的鮮血，直到Kondraki因為缺氧而主動放開他。  
　　「…你這渾球，怎麼不乾脆在外面死了算了……」Kondraki的聲音飽含著憤怒與壓抑不住的哽咽，他多麼想直接咬開這個該死的騙子的氣管。  
　　「你捨得一口都沒吃到就讓我死了嗎？嘶、…」Clef的領子被扯開咬上肩窩，他壓下逃離疼痛的本能承受著撕咬，手掌一下接著一下的撫摸Kondraki的背部安撫他。「這裡不是吃飯的地方，Konny…去床上。」

 

　　兩人又是舔吻一陣後Clef的背總算壓上主管休息室的床鋪，腰下墊著枕頭、鞋子隨著褲子被胡亂脫下時一併落在床下，襪子則在內褲被剝下時掉了一只，他抓緊著Kondraki還在把自己搓硬的空檔替自己擴張，Clef看著Kondraki逐漸硬挺起來的下體忍不住嚥了下口水，他可還沒忘記上次Kondraki失控時發生過什麼事。  
　　「……、…唔、呃……！」抽出了手指，在兩人的喘息聲中Kondraki將前端插入準備不完全的穴口，Clef緊緊皺著眉頭承受著侵入性的過程，並套弄起自己的陰莖好用快感緩解一些痛苦。  
　　他大開的雙腿夾緊Kondraki的腰側迎合著插入時的角度，進入狀況後幾下擦過敏感點傳來的快感讓他忍不住繃緊身體，腳趾也隨之蜷曲起來。「…Konny……！」  
　　Kondraki牙齒和舌頭貪婪的索求他的身體，一個一個滲血的牙印交疊在Clef的肩頸和胸膛上，放縱的、卻收斂的沒有把他的血肉撕咬下來。  
　　在他仰頭喘息的時候忽然喉嚨被Kondraki張口咬住，是不至於咬碎氣管軟骨卻足以讓表皮出血的力道，那種屬於一頭永不饜足的野獸般粗重的喘息聲令Clef屏住呼吸。  
　　「Konny⋯⋯⋯⋯」Clef發出微弱的哀鳴，銳利的牙齒劃破他喉嚨的皮膚，被掠食者捕獲的恐懼侵襲了他，他死命的扯著Kondraki後腦勺的頭髮。「哈⋯⋯！」  
　　他閉上眼，沉浸在死亡來臨前的快感中射出精液，後穴本能的絞緊Kondraki的硬挺，那力道雖大卻只讓他停頓了一下就在Clef還沒從餘韻中緩和過來的時候繼續抽插，使得即將癱軟的身體又開始掙扎起來。  
　　就在Clef以為喉嚨可能會被咬斷的時候Kondraki終於鬆了口，他舔掉傷口滲出的血液後緊緊摟住Clef的身體並吻上還在汲取氧氣的那張嘴，在抽插的過程中明明只是餵食與被餵食的關係卻一副很親暱的模樣，當Kondraki洩在Clef的體內時他們覺得在彼此的眼中也看到同樣的想法。

　　此刻卻寧可相信這不過是因為久別未見而產生的錯覺。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【六】

　　「別擔心，我不會離開太久。」房間內的光線很暗，僅僅只有桌上一盞黃光燈泡的檯燈把整個房間照得格外溫暖。Clef露出那招牌微笑，並熟練地解開Kondraki的項圈。他把黑色的皮革項圈拿在手上看了又看，指尖滑過還能感受到Kondraki的溫度還殘留在上面。  
　　他不應當為此感到擔心的，但難得的Kondraki露出有些焦急的表情，可這個時候他可不能撲上前去啃食他的食物，僅僅只能站在幾步之外看著Clef把自己的衣服給穿好。  
　　他不只一次提醒自己，對，這不過是飼主與寵物的關係，在他真的接受這層關係的時候，這名研究主管恨不得拿些什麼東西砸在自己的頭上，但他知道自己需要Clef，他需要進食。  
　　「這次我一樣會裝個500c.c.血袋，省著點吃。」  
　　他想說些什麼，說些什麼？還能說些什麼？  
　　早點回來？拜託，這種事情就連在心裡想都覺得可恥。

　　「吃飯的時候記得戴項圈。」映著柔和的光芒，他衝著站在暗處的他笑了笑，然後把項圈遞了上去：「愛你？」  
　　「……」看著手上那條黑色的皮革項圈，他還是沒能拿定主意究竟要說些什麼，明明就很想說些什麼的不是嗎？但最後他還是只能掉過頭並哼了聲地離開房間，踏上了明亮的走廊，留著自己的飼主在昏暗的房間中。

 

　　然後當他開始又回到以前那種生活，每天靠著那一點點的波本威士忌度日，看著冰箱的那一袋原本鼓起來的矽膠袋子慢慢地如同消了氣的氣球一般變的日趨平扁，他就有想要殺人的衝動，從來不在意時間流動的他開始注意起桌上的桌曆，就算沒有真的動手劃掉每一天，還是在自己的心上刻上一筆。  
　　然後終於、終於是讓他等到了Clef的小隊回來的那一天，Kondraki提著西洋劍就往站點唯一的門口走去，在外人的眼裡看來那舉動就像他們打打鬧鬧的日常一樣，等會也許他們又會看到研究主任和Clef精彩的打鬥場面。  
　　但是回來的僅僅只有一名小隊成員，看他的樣子不只一時半刻說不了話，可能連那雙眼睛也救不回來，一股寒意從腳底往上竄，他也不管眼前的人究竟還有沒有能力說話，他拎起他的衣領。  
　　「Clef呢？」緊皺的眉頭和眼神讓Kondraki看起來像是一頭盛怒的獅子。  
　　「Kondraki博士，請您冷靜下來。」一旁的研究助理趕緊上來說道：「我們與Clef博士最後一次通信時他說自己暫且還沒有事，只是被當作人質。」  
　　「人質？」  
　　「是、是的。」Kondraki握緊西洋劍，指骨關節與關節碰撞的聲音聽得一清二楚，那怒氣就連那名研究助理都不禁退了一步：「他、他們被混沌分裂者劫持，我們已經派出機動特遣隊。」  
　　「座標。」  
　　「不好意思，什麼？」  
　　「我操你媽的我說給我座標你是聽不懂嗎？」

──  
　　他沒有想到事情會這樣發展，這不過只是一個簡單的調查而已吧，不，會需要到自己出馬，這調查果然不是跟強大的綠型有關就是跟Keter級別SCP有關，不管是哪一個都跟「安全」與「簡單」沾不上邊。  
　　拖著長長的一條血跡，他終於是拖著虛脫的身體來到牆邊並靠著牆坐了下來，男子吃痛地摸了摸自己的腹部，雖然那疼痛感快要控制他的理智，但好在沒有造成穿刺傷，不然理智被痛覺霸佔的狀態下還要捧著自己的腸子大抵也是逃不了的，可是那幾處離心臟不遠的傷口卻還在流著甸甸的鮮血，自己還在這個大型的籠子中，大概也是混沌分裂者拿來關哪個人型SCP的時候用的，現在變成自己的籠子了。這次這群天殺的混蛋用了什麼？SCP-884？SCP-1068？反正那玩意肯定有讓自己移動不了，甚至讓隊員互相殘殺的能力。  
　　媽的，太大意了。  
　　他們讓其中一個人逃走，不，能不能使用「逃走」都不確定，因為他們著實挖掉了他的眼珠，像是踩碎果凍般地將那雙漂亮的眼睛給踩碎，然後再將他丟到荒郊野外去，那看來這名研究員只能自求多福了，如果他夠聰明，應該能夠用藏起來的微型定位系統讓基金會找到他的位置。  
　　專注地聽著四周的聲音，反正現在自己什麼都做不了，但逃跑最需要的是腦袋而不是什麼其他東西。他難得的冷靜下來，直到那一句短短的句子讓他的心跳宛如電擊般的狠狠地跳了一下。  
　　「Clef，是名蛋糕吧？」  
　　不，這是不可能的，他敢保證Kondraki不會洩漏自己是塊蛋糕的事情，就憑他的衝動，他是不可能會跟任何人分享自己的。那到底為什麼這件事情會……  
　　「狗日的，他是蛋糕？」另一個聲音說道，伴隨著帶有些諷刺感的笑聲：「那豈不是正好David上次時吃掉一個，你還記得那撕心裂肺的叫聲嗎，聽著David的咂嘴聲，我都餓了。」  
　　好，看來這下自己真的要變成誰的晚餐了。  
　　垂下頭，Clef露出了苦笑。

 

──  
　　獨自開著車來到一處廢墟，他覺得自己就像哪種電玩遊戲裡面的主角，為了公主或是任務過關斬將朝著終點邁進，但他還是難以忍住自己的飢餓和乾渴，他不斷的吞嚥自己的唾液，卻只得到更多的空虛，要說自己的體質唯一的好處那大概就是血水或著燃油、有著排泄物的下水道髒水的味道通通都聞不到也感覺不出來，所以才能夠踏著這樣的腳步快速的在屍體堆穿梭吧。  
　　Kondraki不懂，不懂為什麼自己會這麼的焦躁，他可是Clef，謊言之父，總能靠著那張嘴想辦法逃多的，可是為什麼……  
　　將劍送了出去他感受到猶如將刀切入尚未放血的豬隻體內的感覺，但不，這一點都勾不起他的食慾，可那甜膩的味道，Clef的味道確確實實的飄散在這個空間裡，但這對他來說唯一能夠享用的美味卻被眼前這些障礙給遮蓋，被這些惱人的東西所飄散出來的氣味給弄得混濁不堪。  
　　他將劍抽了出來，又隨之踹倒了一個混沌分裂者的成員。  
　　繼續前進。

 

──  
　　眼前的人如同一隻豺狼般，長長的舌頭吐了出來滴下的唾液沾到自己臉上。還有那像是五百年都不曾刷牙的口臭。真是糟糕透了不是嗎？  
　　他抬起頭來，看著那僅僅只是用一層鐵籠將自己與其隔開的那名狩獵者，他也被項圈栓了起來，眼中看不到任何一絲人性。  
　　實質意義上的狗。  
　　「肉……肉，我要吃飯！」他將手伸進籠子哩，卻僅只能稍稍的勾到Clef的髮梢：「我好餓啊！」  
　　Clef突然間想起那個將骨頭朝遠方一丟，讓狗去撿回來的那種遊戲，如果今天能夠做到把自己的手給扯下來朝遠方丟去，那能不能爭取到逃跑的時間？也許值得一試。男子笑了笑，雖然想給自己的這種想法蓋上紅色的退件印章，但是在隊友全數陣亡的現在這說不定還真的是一個可行的方法。  
　　「那就這樣試試看吧！」他抓起地板上尖銳的石塊就朝著自己的手臂刺了上去。  
　　但也在這個時間，他的眼前飛過了一隻翠綠色的斑蝶，他再熟悉不過的那一種。  
　　「康……」  
　　「我操你娘的，說過幾次，不准……」那抹熟悉的身影一躍而上，銀白色的西洋劍劃過的地方帶出了一道如銀河般的銀白色光彩。  
　　「有入侵者，緊急請求支援！」一旁的混沌分裂者成員操出對講機大喊，另一個迅速地拿起身邊的機關槍就朝著Kondraki的方向猛地掃射。  
　　另一名身分為叉子的男子也朝著這名不速之客撲了過去，場面頓時一片混亂，等同同時面對三個人的Kondraki馬上陷入了劣勢，他趕緊讓SCP-408隱藏自己，卻也不免換來扎扎實實的一拳落在自己身上。  
　　「……嘶，我們，同為叉子。」他捏碎了落在地面上的瓦礫，朝著遠方丟了過去，緊接著是又是一聲扎扎實實地擊中物體的聲音，跟將石頭打在牆面上的聲音不同，是那種落在肉塊上的悶響：「沒有用的，我聞得到你。」  
　　「媽的。」Kondraki解開偽裝，拎起西洋劍就往David的方向衝了過去，但途中還是不忘撂倒檔在路上的所有混沌分裂者成員。  
　　「我們為什麼不分食一個獵物？」他說道：「你……你餓了吧？」  
　　舔了舔嘴，他發出了咂嘴聲敲擊著Kondraki的耳膜，但緊接而來的拳頭卻差點把自己的耳蝸給打碎，他還記得那風壓隨之而來，灌進耳道時是怎樣的感覺。  
　　他都忘了叉子都是具有極高的攻擊力的，只是自己被養得太好了，被調教的太好了……他下意識地朝著Clef的方向望去。  
　　自己為什麼要為了那個混蛋付出那麼多？真的大可跟眼前的人一同把他吃掉，那兩隻顏色不盡相同的眼睛吃起來的味道會不會不一樣呢？  
　　他甩了甩頭低吼了一聲，也不管那些朝著自己開槍的混沌分裂者成員，就向前撲了上去。

 

──  
　　整個過程進行了多久Clef並不知道，真的要說的話大概比他所經歷過的每一場戰鬥都還要快，他摀著自己受傷的胸口，在一片混亂的打鬥中終於是勾到了哪個混沌分裂者掛在腰間的鑰匙。  
　　看來幸運女神還是站在自己這裡的。他解開了囚禁自己的籠子並拖著身體狼狽的向前走。腳踩在地板上的感覺像是踩在什麼泥沼地理，除了下水道的髒水外還混雜著血水與石油，還有哪些人的嘔吐物或排泄物，倒在地板上的除了屍體與屍塊外，還有亮綠色的蝴蝶翅膀。  
　　最後他終於在這個滿是瓦礫的地下廢墟中找到了僅屬於他的大型犬，他正靠著落在這空間中的磚瓦堆上。  
　　血液沿著嘴角滑落，臉上滿是瘀青，就連那將拉鍊拉到最上面的外套也沾了滿身的血。褲管已經撕碎，腿上滿滿的是尖銳的咬痕，就別說那還滲著血的彈孔分別落在他的前胸及腹部，還有那手，左手甚至僅跟軀體只有薄薄一層皮膚連結，但右手還緊緊拽著西洋劍，就連幾隻斑蝶也無力的停在他的帽子及身體上，不再飛舞。  
　　一旁幾塊屍塊他不用想就知道是什麼。  
　　「Kon……」  
　　他拖著身體來到他的身邊也沿著牆面滑坐下來，他想盡辦法把身邊男子的外套拉鍊給拉下來，想要讓他的呼吸至少順暢些，說不定能夠，不，一定要撐到基金會的救援小組來到，通常通訊器會被放在外套內側的口袋中。  
　　「Konny……」然而他看到的是就算是這個時候Kondraki還是戴著那條眼熟的黑色皮革。  
　　「喂……我，」他吃力的舉起自己的手放到他的唇邊，那緩慢的呼吸著實的另他安心：「你不是很想吃嗎，你一根手指都沒咬下來過，捨得嗎？」  
　　Kondraki緩緩睜開那雙眼，然而從額頭流下來的的血液的鮮紅色蓋過了他清澈的世界，也蓋過了他清澈的綠色雙眼。  
　　但他只是扯出了疼痛的微笑，然後鬆開了握著劍的右手，用最後的一絲力氣舉起Clef的手，猶如當時他單膝跪在床邊第一次舔了他的手指時那般的輕柔，那是他的第一餐。  
　　但他並沒有將手停在自己的蒼白的唇前，僅僅只是一如之前的每一次性愛用那自己的臉頰蹭了蹭他粗糙的手背，這種虛偽的親暱，這種觸感，他都滿喜歡的。  
　　然後下水道天花板的水滴在他們兩個之間。  
　　然後……

　　然後，他想說些什麼，說些什麼？還能說些什麼？  
　　或者該這樣說，

　　還能夠再說些什麼嗎？

 

　　「喂……Konny」他那一雙眼睛不敢看向身邊的人，但他的左手碰上了那隻平攤在地面的右手上：「沒有我的命令你可不能死啊。」  
　　喂，叫聲主人啊？  
　　喂，不是說餓了嗎？  
　　喂，今天願意讓你多吃一點喔？  
　　喂，Kon……

　　然後，他想說些什麼呢？  
　　－我正想養條狗，大型的。  
　　－我會給你獎勵的。  
　　－我把那包血袋放在冰箱裡，吃的時候記得戴項圈喔，愛你。  
　　　　  
　　所以，他想說些什麼呢？  
　　「媽的…結果到頭來……」  
　　「……我准你休息一下，但等到救援小隊過來之後你就必須起來了，聽到了就回話啊，Kon！」  
　　回音迴盪著他瀕臨歇斯底里的大喊，最後只餘下他一個人的喘息。

　　結果，他究竟想說些什麼呢  
　　結果，他──


End file.
